


Beach Vacation

by fems



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Honeymoon, Humor, Little Bikinis, Romance, SHIP DAY 2012, Sandy Beaches, Sunscreen, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam are honeymooning in an alien resort and decide to spend some time on the beach, take a swim, do some sunbathing... Being his thoughtful self Jack makes sure to drag Sam outside with the promise to help her apply her sunscreen on the beach. Prompted by Lucycat's comments over on the Gateworld Ship Day thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Vacation

Jack was packing their beach bag while he impatiently waited for Sam to get out of the bedroom so they could actually go down to the beach and enjoy their honeymoon. Not that they hadn't been enjoying themselves so far, but they could have just as easily gone to the cabin if they were only staying in bed. Besides, she had been the one to pick out their destination, including the beach!

Once more checking his watch, he sighed. "Carter, how come you can gear up to destroy the evil lair of a System Lord within ten minutes but take forever to get ready for the beach?"

He could hear her muttering from the other side of the door, but it was probably a good thing he didn't understand what she was saying. For his own safety. Still, he was unable to help himself as he zipped up the bag. "Seriously, Carter, if you stay in there much longer the tides will have turned and there won't  _be_  a beach to relax on."

"Jack!" She yelled, sounding upset.

Oh yeah, he was such a masochist! It was just too much fun to pass up on teasing her. He could hear more incomprehensible mutterings as she stumbled around the bathroom. "I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!"

"Yes Ma'am," he said slowly, wondering if he had gone too far. Ah well, it wasn't like she would stay mad at him during their honeymoon. Besides, he was the one with the GDO so she couldn't sneak off to Earth without him. He was about to open his big mouth again when the door suddenly opened and there she was, looking even more gorgeous than usual – and kinda pissed off too. "You look nice."

"Don't even try," she mumbled, brushing past him.

"Oh, come on, Sam. I was just joking."

She briefly glanced at him before reaching for the bag sitting on the bed. "Well, don't get your hopes up. I still have to find and apply my sunscreen."

"It's in here," Jack replied as he snatched the bag away from her. "Don't worry about it; I'm more than happy to do my husbandly duties and help you out. Once we're down on the beach."

Sam plopped down on the bed and lifted her foot. "I cut myself shaving."

"Oh, was that what was taking so long?" He eyed the small cut on her ankle as she rubbed over it with her thumb. The change in position had hiked up her blue sundress, exposing more of her toned legs and he was happily enjoying the view. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I think I'll live," she said with a wry smile.

Jack held out his hand to stop her from getting up and lowered himself to his knees to kiss her ankle. "There, all better."

She returned his sappy smile and seemed to be over her earlier mood as she ran her hand through his hair. "Fine, we should probably get going. Have you seen my sandals?"

"Yeah sure you betcha!" He quickly retrieved the strappy things and watched as she put them on, wiggling her toes when she got up. "You're such a girl," he chuckled, seeing her painted toenails.

"My, you're so astute, General O'Neill. And it only took you the better part of a decade to come to this conclusion? I would have hoped you had noticed something earlier, though like when we first sle-"

"Funny, Carter," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

She giggled and made her way to the door, clearly expecting him to follow her with the bag. Ha, he should have tried carrying her things a few years ago and he wouldn't have been able to retell it! "Coming, Jack?"

"Wait, what about your outfit? Not that there's anything wrong with that cute dress but shouldn't you be wearing a, eh… bikini or something? You do  _have_  a bikini, don't you, Carter?"

"I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath my dress, Jack. Let's go."

"Is it a bikini?" He asked as he followed her out to the hall.

She threw an enigmatic smile over her shoulder and reached for his hand to pull him along. "You'll see."

His eyes did a slow onceover over her back, trying to spot the outline of the swimsuit under her dress but failing miserably. Damn. He would just have to wait… He brightened considerably when she steered them in the direction of the transporter in the corridor – fleetingly thinking how much better the accommodations in this alien resort were compared to anything on Earth – and realized the thing would just drop them off on the beach within seconds.

No need for long walks over parking lots and annoying milling tourists bumping into them, only to reach the edge of the beach and having to walk around for half an hour to find a good spot. Not today! "Whereto, milady?" Jack asked, his fingers hovering over the transporter's keypad. There were several drop off locations on the beach according to the map on the wall.

"Allow me," Sam said, pushing his hand away before her nimble fingers quickly entered a location – one unknown to him.

"What are you up–" He blinked when his stomach suddenly lurched and they found themselves outside, on the beach. "–to, Carter?" Jack quickly looked in all directions, trying to determine where they were and whether it was safe. Old habits die hard. "Where are we? This wasn't on the map…"

"Don't worry, it's safe," she said with a grin. "Saving them from an enemy attack has certain benefits."

"Like this place? What is it, a private beach?"

Sam smirked, taking his hand again and walking out into the sand. "Yep."

Ooh, this he could like. Trust Carter to come up with something like this! "Nice. Just the two of us?"

"Yeah," she replied, kicking off her sandals and wiggling her toes in the sand.

"Sweet!" He followed her down the beach, enjoying the warmth of the alien sun's rays on his bare chest and dropped the bag when she sat down on one of the two loungers that popped up out of nowhere. "Looks like as good a spot as any."

"I figured this would be more comfortable than lying on the sand all day."

Jack tentatively touched the other lounger, not sure whether to trust this alien technology that came out of the blue. It would be just like him to plop down only to find out it was a hologram or something… Then again, Carter was stretched out on hers and looking mighty fine doing so. He cautiously joined her and had to admit it felt like any other lounger, only more comfortable. Huh. "Don't you wanna get out of that dress, Sam?"

"Impatient, are we?" She laughed, peeking at him from under lashes.

"No, I was just thinking about your skin; I don't want you to get sunburned so it would be best if I help you apply the sunscreen as soon as possible. It's waterproof so we can go for a swim after it's been… you know, absorbed into your skin or something." That sounded plausible, didn't it? It had nothing to do with seeing her in a skimpy bikini… It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in sexy lingerie before, after all. He was just thinking about his wife's health. Yeah, that was it.

"Sure."

Okay, so she wasn't buying it if her tone and that grin were anything to go on, but that was okay. He'd just stick to his story. "Let me just get that sunscreen," he muttered, turning away from her to dig into the bag.

"You go take a dip into the ocean," Sam said, accepting the bottle. "When you get back you can do my back."

"You sure?"

She smiled and sat up. "Yeah, go. I know you've been dying to get into the water. I'm not going anywhere," she added.

Well, he  _had_  been looking forward to taking a swim but he wouldn't mind postponing it until he'd helped his lovely wife apply sunscreen. Unfortunately she seemed to have a different opinion, so he stood and held out his hand to help her up. "Okay, just holler if you need me."

She muttered something about the sand already being everywhere as she pulled off her dress, facing away from him, and shaking the piece of clothing to get rid of the sand. "Yeah, just go."

"You know, Sam," he said slowly, his eyes roving over the expanse of alabaster skin exposed to his eyes. "I seem to remember you always complaining about 'those sandy planets'. What's with the change of heart?"

"Well, I know how much you like your sandy beaches and little bikinis, Jack."

His heart skipped a beat when she turned around and he could see the front of her little skimpy bikini showing off all her assets just right, without being too much. "Really?" He cleared his throat awkwardly and tried again. "I mean, really? You did all this for me?"

Sam smiled that megawatt smile of hers, her blue eyes twinkling at him as she shrugged. "I do like to sunbathe on occasion," she admitted. "And the private beach was as much for my benefit as yours."

"Oh?" He had never known her to be shy about her body – or more like her scars – so he found that hard to believe.

"Yeah," she grinned wildly. "I prefer to sunbathe topless and I don't think that's allowed on the public beaches of this planet and I wasn't sure how you felt about it either…"

Crap! Jack couldn't help but stare at her as he processed her words. Oh yeah, he needed that swim first! "Erm, yeah… Okay. So, er, I'm just going to cool down now and I'll be  _right_  back!"

She laughed in response, clearly knowing exactly how he would react to her words and he wondered if she had planned this all along… Well, at least she hadn't mentioned it this morning when they had still been in their room, making him suffer for hours knowing her sunbathing preferences. "Gimme that," he snatched the sunscreen out of her hands before she had the chance to open it.

"But Jack-"

"Ack!" He held up his hand to forestall her protest. "I told you; I'll be right back and then I will help you apply this. Thoroughly. I don't want to miss even an inch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lucycat over on Gateworld poked my muse in the Ship Day 2012 thread by saying she wondered about Jack and Sam on a beach vacation and how helpful Jack would be in helping Sam apply her sunscreen... Then she challenged us to write a drabble but it became more of a ficlet for me! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
